


Filling the Void

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal considers the truth of what Will has said about him to others along with himself, as well as the truths Bedelia was able to glean from behind his mask before she got to know him better.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 7





	Filling the Void

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season, although Hannibal is thinking about matters Will will bring up himself during the third. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Does distress excite me? 

Hannibal considered Will Graham’s lecture, the low seductive voice in which he’d described Hannibal’s crimes. Was it the pain that dimpled Will’s forehead, the shadows darkening his eyes, making it so much harder to read them which made this young man so alluring?

Perhaps it was simply because it had been Will Graham. God only knew how addicted he was becoming to the man. Bedelia had been correct in her assesments, considering she was drawing them from half-truths. Suggesting that he and Will were Abigail Hobbs’s new family was a clue as to just how close he longed to be to both of them. 

Perhaps he was merely lonely. Soothing Will and Abigail’s distress seemed an obvious way to fill the void. Except he wanted to fill it with these particular people. He wanted them to be part of his life. 

Strange how Will Graham was changing everything in Hannibal’s life, although Hannibal’s suspected he would when he first saw him. There was something thrilling about being close to him, an almost dark energy which promised things to come, and to excite parts of Hannibal’s own psyche which had lain controlled and dormant for too long. 

Yes, there had been a void in Hannibal’s life, one he hadn’t even been aware of until he’d met Will Graham. A void he now sought to fill with something new. What that something would be, he wasn’t entirely sure. He was looking forward to discovering what it would be.


End file.
